Hart Has a Heart
by Nicolette134
Summary: Sometimes, you gotta break a couple legs before you can make a new friend Lucaya-friendship
1. Chapter 1

**All I own is the plot. And Toby, because I made him up.**

If there was one thing that brought Maya and Lucas together as friends, other than Riley and Farkle of course, it was gym class. Lucas was a star athlete, and Maya, well, Maya was just plain competitive. Whatever she lacked in skill, strength, or size, she made up for in dedication.

Whenever Lucas is picked as a captain, which is often, since the gym teacher favors Mr. Perfect and the other athletes, he always picks Maya first for his team. He says its cause he likes to win, but really he likes to see her eyes light up with excitement and enthusiasm, even though it just lasts a second before she demands that Riley come too, stating that they're a package deal.

If he's the captain, she's his second in command. The two talk strategy and plan plays until Riley or Farkle remind them that it's "just a game" or "just gym class". "Just a game?" they'd answer back, and then the other two, and the rest of their team for that matter, would roll their eyes until the gym teacher would _make_ them start.

One day, they were playing softball and Lucas gave Maya the steal sign to take second. Billy recognized their sign though- they used the same one on their baseball team- and turned to throw the blonde girl out. She tried to run back to first, but got caught in a rundown. She twisted too hard, or too fast and her sneakers, well she didn't wear good sneakers, and she ended up falling, _hard._

There was a sickening crack that filled the gym, and everyone ran to the girl. She let out one terrible shriek, and then went silent. She was hunched over her leg, grabbing it to her body like she thought it was going to fall off or something, and she was red in the face, clearly trying not to cry.

Lucas shoved the first baseman, Toby, out of the way and crouched down by his friend, "Maya? Hey Maya, look at me, kid, you're okay."

"It hurts, Lucas," she said through gritted teeth. Her hair was all in her face, the curls wild and messy. _She should be wearing a ponytail_, thought Lucas distractedly, _it gets so knotty when she doesn't wear a ponytail, and then I have to hear about it all afternoon_.

"Maya!" shrieked Riley, hitting the ground next to them, "Is it broken, you think?"

"Yeah," came the reply, as the smaller girl tried hard to keep her breath even, "I think it is."

Billy had since joined them and helped Lucas pull the girl to her feet, well, her foot at least. She was leaning on Lucas and biting her lip when Farkle returned with the school nurse a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own Nurse Ruthie, and Jim, the gym teacher.**

"I think it's broken Ruthie," announced the gym teacher to the nurse when she arrived.

"Well let's get her into my office to check it out," Nurse Ruth said, before turning to the girl. "Can you walk honey?"

"I can help her," offered Lucas, before she had a chance to protest.

"That's a fine idea, thank you," the elderly woman answered. She hardly wanted to carry the girl herself, small as she was.

"I can do it," Maya cut in, loosening her grip on the boys for a second before promptly falling over.

Lucas caught her, propped her back up, and half carried-half dragged her after the nurse, "I don't think so."

"We won't know for sure if its broken, until we get you to the hospital for an x-ray," Nurse Ruth announced after examining her, "I've already called for an ambulance, it should be on it's way."

"No, I'm sure it's fine," interjected Maya, sounding nervous, "I don't need an ambulance."

"Don't be silly dear," replied the nurse, who'd always been kind to the girl. She used to come in with stomachaches everyday, until she started eating breakfast with the Mathews.

"I don't want to," said Maya, "You can't make me."

"Maya," Lucas scolded, "You have to do what she says, don't be difficult."

"Can Riley come with me?" Maya asked, biting her lip again, trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't help but think of the last time she'd been in an ambulance.

"Riley's already back in class," Lucas pointed out, "I'll come with you, if that's okay with you ma'am?"

The nurse was already charmed by the country boy's manners, and well, Maya _did_ seem pretty upset about the idea of going in the ambulance alone.

"Well that shouldn't be too much of a problem," the nurse tutted, smiling to herself as she saw the look the two exchanged. Young Miss Hart looked less than pleased with the circumstances, but didn't seem to want to argue. _She must really be in pain_, thought the nurse to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own the ambulance people. Sorry if any facts are wrong, I've only ever been in an ambulance unconscious.**

On the other side of the room, Lucas was thinking the same thing. For Maya not to fight him, or insult him, or to demand Riley, well she must be hurting pretty bad. He debated for a moment whether he _should _go get Riley, but decided against it. Riley could barely handle the pictures in biology, let alone her best friend's actual bones and stuff. _There would be tubes and x-rays and all sorts of unpleasant things,_ Lucas thought to himself, _No, it's definitely best if I go._

The ambulance drivers weren't pleased with the extra baggage, put the girl refused to get in without the boy, and she definitely needed medical attention, so they let it slide, "We don't usually hire these things out for date night, but if you insist."

"We're not dating," the girl answered through gritted teeth, clearly putting her pain aside to answer his snide comment.

"Okay, okay," the man laughed. "My apologies."

Looking around the back of the van, Maya's face paled, if you could believe it was even possible, considering how pale she already was.

"Maya, you okay?" Lucas asked, carefully positioning himself to block as much of her line of vision as possible. He knew that things could look scary; he'd broken enough bones himself, back on the farm.

"Of course I am," she replied shakily, avoiding eye contact.

After a minute, she changed her mind, "No, I'm scared."

It was barely more than a whisper, but he'd heard her, and instinctively he grabbed her hand.

"Close your eyes," he instructed her, brushing her hair out of her face. She was a mess.

"Think of something else, something happy," he said, "And before you know it, we'll be there."

It was what his mom had said to him the first time he'd been in an ambulance, and it seemed to do the trick. He could see her shoulders relax, and the little crease between her eyebrows did too. He kept fiddling with her hair, _like a horse_, he thought to himself, amused at the image.


	4. Chapter 4

**Plot's alll mine, baby**

The traffic was much worse in the city than it was in Texas, though, so it actually took them much longer than he would have thought. Maya either had blocked the pain out or passed out from it, because she was soon asleep. The drivers said it was nothing to worry about, she was still stable, so he didn't bother her; she seemed so peaceful when she slept.

Maya, however, was not at peace. She'd fallen asleep and dreamed about that last time she'd be in an ambulance- the only other time, that is. She'd been young, five or six at the most, and she'd fallen down the stairs. She'd been home alone and was found by the landlord, who'd immediately called the cops.

_She'd been dressed in her favorite green jumper, and it'd gotten ripped in the ambulance, when they'd hooked her up to some machine or another. She'd tried to explain that she couldn't leave their building, her parents would be mad. She wasn't even supposed to go out, but she'd been checking the mail, she was waiting on a letter from her father._

_When she'd gotten to the hospital they'd asked her all these questions, questions she didn't have answers for. And the people asking seemed so angry, and she was so tired. They wouldn't let her sleep; all she wanted to do was sleep._

"Maya?" called a voice softly, tugging on her hand.

"I just wanna sleep," she moaned quietly.

"I know, kid," came the reply, "but we're here now."

She was a bit dazed coming out of her sleep, and it took a moment for her to remember where she was. Which was in the back of an ambulance, clutching her best friend's crush's hand for dear life.

"It just had to be you, didn't it, Cowboy," she muttered, sitting up.

"Cowboy, huh?" the tall boy smiled, "You must be feeling better."

"What's the supposed to mean?" she asked, confused. She certainly was _not_ feeling better.

"You kept calling me Lucas," he explained, "It was starting to freak me out."

"Very funny, Hopalong," she responded, "Sure, poke fun of me, while I'm in the hospital. With a broken leg. There's that stellar southern hospitality; kicking me while I'm down."

"Yup," he pronounced, ignoring her, "She must be feeling much better."


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they finished getting her x-rays and got her situated in a cast, Maya was feeling much better, although that could mostly be attributed to the arrival of Riley, who came as soon as she could.

"Thank you for coming," Maya repeated for, like, the thirtieth time. Not like he was keeping track or anything.

"Of course, Maya," the taller girl replied, "Although, really, you should be thanking Lucas. He practically carried you to the nurse's office, and then he came in the ambulance with you. That's a good friend right there."

"Yeah, well, thanks, Ranger Rick," she said, squinting at him, "You're a gem."

"No problem ma'am," he tipped his imaginary hat, like he was supposed to, because that was their game, but inside he wasn't smiling.

He was used to Maya being a bit, well, mean-spirited, but usually it was more playful. He was going to give her the benefit of doubt and assume it was cause she was in more pain than she was letting on, but she was being ruder than usual. He didn't expect a big hug like Riley'd gotten, but a sincere "thank you" wouldn't be totally uncalled for.

He glanced back at the two girls, Riley was on the bed with Maya, braiding her hair, having already doodled all over her cast. The two looked pretty content, and he knew the worst of it was over; now they were just waiting for Ms. Hart to come pick up her daughter, and he figured Riley could manage waiting with the girl. He was about to head out when Riley got a phone call from Mr. Mathews and left the room to take it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come here, Ranger Rick," Maya said, quietly, "I mean, Lucas."

Intrigued, he approached the bed, "You haven't signed my cast yet."

"I figured you'd want to save room for your friends," he shrugged noncommittally.

"Don't say that," she frowned, "You know we're- friends."

"You can't even say it!" he laughed in spite of himself. "Look, I get it. Just because you're friends with Riley and Farkle and I'm friends with Riley and Farkle, doesn't mean we need to be friends too. I hear ya loud and clear, I'll stop trying!"

"Don't be like that," she huffed again. Apparently only Maya was allowed to be grouchy; she must have a monopoly on bad attitudes or something.

"Listen, you're in the hospital, and I don't want to make things worse, okay?" he said, more gently, "I don't want to fight with you, that's silly. When Riley get's back, I'll go home, and then things can just go back to the way they were."

"No, they can't," Maya replied. He didn't understand, so he didn't answer, and she explained, "Not after what happened in the ambulance."


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened in the ambulance?" Lucas repeated, confused, "Nothing happened in the ambulance, Maya."

"I didn't say anything?" she asked, "Usually I talk when I have nightmares."

"No, you didn't say anything," he assured her. "Why'd you have a nightmare? I didn't think Maya Hart was scared of anything."

"I am scared of ambulances," she said carefully, "And hospitals."

"Why?" he asked, knowing he was pressing his luck, but hoping she'd continue.

"The last time I was in an ambulance, it was because I'd fallen down a flight of stairs," she explained, continuing before he could interrupt her, "And, then, I'd had to go in the ambulance myself. And once I'd gotten to the hospital the cops were here, and they were asking me all kinds of questions, about my parents and stuff, and, well, they tried to put me in child services."

"Maya, that's terrible," the boy breathed, eyes wide, "What happened?"

"Well, my mom fought it, and I lied for her, and a bunch of other stuff happened," she rushed through her story, and he could see the tears pricking in her eyes, "and it was all just a lot to deal with."

"That's awful, Maya," he said, patting her rather awkwardly, having already joined her on the bed, practically subconsciously.

"It wasn't great," she chuckled, "But it's over now, there's nothing to do about it. It was just, well being in the ambulance brought back all those memories, and then, well, you see me now. I'm a mess. I don't like crying, not even in front of Riley; but here I am. That's why things can't be the same."

"We can't go back to barely being friends because you cried in front of me?" he asked, confused as ever.

"No, we _have_ to be friends now," she explained, smiling a bit, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, right?"

"Right," he agreed, leaning in to give her a hug.

"Plus, now that you know my secret, you're stuck with me," she continued.

"What secret?" he asked.

"I have a heart after all.

**All together now, ****_awwwwww_**.


End file.
